A Trip to Brazil!
by Kahtita
Summary: Contestshipping! Join the days of May and Drew before and during their trip.
1. Prologue

**Hello, dear reader! I hope you like this idea I had some time ago. It´s a CS, humorous, cute, fluffy story. So yeah, don´t complain about that. lol. Also, they are older, so you might think they´re OOC, but hey, people change through the years, i can guarantee that myself.**

**Nevertheless, this story has some educational purposes, you´ll learn about other culture, isn´t that nice? **

**By the way, I want to dedicate this story to some great buddies such as Ahny, Huge Pokefan and Mystic Flygon. Of course, there are others.**

**Finally... The disclaimer. I don´t own Pokémon or any of its characters. But this idea of visiting Brazil is totally mine! **

* * *

A Trip to Brazil!

Prologue

This was it. The final battle between the two best teams of every single region of the Pokémon World. What are we talking about? Well, this was a special contest. Actually, two special contests. One was for single competitors and the other one was for partners. But only the best of the best coordinators could enter, only the tops of the Grand Festivals of each region. The first contest, the one for single coordinators, had already a winner, who had amazed the huge public with his beautiful presentations and battles.

And now, the final tag battle. Guess who? One of the teams is Drew and May. How did they manage to get until here? Well, they weren't kids anymore, actually, they were 18 years old by now, and they had been competing as partners for the past two years. Why? Well, people grow and change, you know. Of course, they loved to compete alone, but together, it was more challenging. You have to be in sync with your partner and Pokémon, practice a lot, come up with combinations for two, rely on each other, that kind of stuff. Why those two? They know each other for, like, 6 years and travel together for 5 years. And through those years they improved a lot, so it was likely to happen.

When they received the invitations for this special contest, although they were pretty confident after winning the last Hoenn Grand Festival, they couldn't imagine they'd go so far. I mean, being the best couple of the entire Pokémon region? Not impossible, but pretty tough. They came up with a beautiful combination with Beautifly and Masquerain. And right now, they were battling with no others than Roserade and Blaziken.

The time is running out. And the winners are...


	2. Bureaucratic

**Please read! I, dear readers, am challenging you to tell me where this story is happening. Of course, I won´t say the name of the city, but I´ll give some nice hints, starting now! The winners will get some delicious virtual cookies, yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Pokémon or any of its characters. (If i did, May and Drew would be dating already.)**

* * *

Chapter One - Bureaucratic

May's POV

I was so concentrated, that I didn't see the time had run out. And when I saw we had won just for a few points, I couldn't believe it. "THIS IS SO GREAT! WE WON, BLAZIKEN, WE WON!" I shouted happily and hugged tightly my first and beloved Pokémon. I started remembering all of ours hard times, trainings, wins and those things until I looked at Drew and he was hugging Roserade too. Then he saw me and came to hug me. He is my best friend, you know, and a great partner too. That is, until he starts teasing me again. Some things never change, I guess. But I didn't care, I was too happy.

"And now, we'll award the prizes to the winners!" The hostess, Vivian, announced proudly. There was only one hostess, but gosh, there were a lot of judges. And you know, the more judges, the harder to impress them all. But hey, this was the greatest Contest ever after all.

"First, the single winner, ROBERT!" Cheers echoed in the whole building, and, man, there were so many people! And then I heard Mr. Contesta talking to him, giving him the cup. Such a beautiful cup! Unfortunately, I think me and Drew will be awarded one too. Why unfortunately? Because who will take care of it? Ugh, they could have done two identicals and cheaper, I wouldn't mind. It would be soooo much better. I know, we're a team. But I bet Drew's going to take it to his home, in LaRousse, I know it.

"And now, we'll announce what his secret prize is!"

Man, this is so exciting! When we got ours invitations, we learned that the winners would be awarded a cup and a secret prize. I couldn't help but guess what it would be. Maybe something expensive... Maybe a rare Pokémon?

"He won a spectacular trip to Swiss! I hope you enjoy the chocolates and the ski station, Robert!" And another wave of cheers echoed again. But hey, a trip? Man, that must be expensive.

"And now, our two winners, May and Andrew!"

Drew twitched. I knew it would happen. He liked to be called Drew at contests and by his friends. He told me once that there were a lot of 'Andrews' competing at contests, but he was the one and only top coordinator Drew. I rolled my eyes back then. He is sooo humble...

Ugh, I need to stop spacing out! Wallace himself is coming to give us our cup! I'm just glad I don't get distracted like this when I'm performing.

"I was very pleased with your performance, not only today, but with all I've seen of you two. You really deserve this cup." Then, he gave it to us, and we happily held it up to the public, that was, as you must guess, cheering again.

"And now, their secret reward...! It's a trip too...!" she made a moment of silence before telling where it was going to be. This is so dramatic. Just say it at once... "It's a trip to Brazil! I hope you like going to the beach!"

A trip? To Brazil? That far? Me and Drew only? I'm sooo doomed...

"Hey, May, the Contest organizers are calling us, they need to talk to us about the trip stuff." somebody was talking to me, I looked and guess who? I'll give you a hint, he has green hair. Drew again. What did I expect?

"Okay, let's go." You know, I am a nice girl actually, it's not like I'm always complaining. Really. Anyway, we got there and a guy started talking to us.

"First, congratulations on your win, miss May and mister Andrew. I hope you liked our secret prize." It seemed that he was the top organizer of the contest or something like that. "Well, I must inform you that our trip is a three-week one. These are your tickets.

You are going to travel in 10 days, on the 16th, so you have plenty of time to prepare yourselves for it. You'll travel by plane from LaRousse until São Paulo and from São Paulo to your final destiny. It's a long trip, so you will arrive the on the 17th at morning, local time." Then he showed us a photo of the place. It was some beach. "You know, this city is an island, it has a lot of beaches, but don't worry, it's not like it is deserted or anything. In fact, this city is pretty popular among tourists. And this" he showed us another picture "is your hotel. It is a good one." And it actually seemed nice, it showed pools and stuff. But who wants pools if there's the sea right there? Either way, I decided I liked the idea. It would be good to relax from contests and all for three weeks.

"So, we are going to pay the tickets and the hotel. The hotel will send people to the airport to pick you up, so don't worry. But unfortunately, we aren't going to pay for other expenditures, such as food, although the breakfast is included in the hotel taxes we are paying." Now, I decided I didn't like that part. But oh well, I won some money in the past contests, I could use that to eat. And to go shopping of course! I'll need to buy some nice bikinis over there anyway. "Oh, yes, you must have your passports and documents on day and you must be vaccinated against some diseases, it's the law and it's the best for your health, you wouldn't want to get sick alone in another country, right? Other than that, I do hope that you enjoy your days there and if you have any questions or problems just contact me at this number." He gave us a mobile number and left us alone.

"So, May, we better exchange some money before traveling." Drew started talking. "You know, we need_ reais_."

"What?"

"Duh, May, don't tell me you don't know that in Brazil the currency is _reais_. We need to change money to buy stuff, they might not accept other currencies. Now, don't tell me you don't know it's almost summer there." He smirked. Stupid Drew. He always knows that kind of stuff that involves money. It's not like he is a spoiled brat as I thought he was when I met him, he's actually pretty smart. But of course, he _had_ to rub it on my face.

"Of course I know it's almost summer there! I mean, it's December 5th already, so of course it is almost summer there!" I snapped, avoiding the other subject, although I knew he would notice that.

"Yeah, but you didn't know about currencies." See? I told you. Stupid Drew. "Don't worry, May. Luckily, I'm so generous that I'll help you with that." He smirked _again_. I rolled my eyes, but I knew I was going to need his help, it's not like I travel abroad everyday.

"Okay, we'll talk about the trip's stuff tomorrow. Right now, I ought to call my parents and Max, so let's go to the Pokémon Center." Yes, he was staying with me at the PC. Yes, in the same room. No, in another bed, you perv.

When we arrived at the PC, I headed for the telephones and Drew headed to our room. So I dialed my house's number and my mom picked up. The Contest was held in Hoenn this year, in Lilycove, but since it wasn't in Petalburg, my parents couldn't come because of the gym. Max was already traveling by his own on his Pokémon journey, he was 13 by now, but he was at home already.

"Hey, May, sweetie! We're all so happy for you! Congratulations for you and Drew!"

"Thanks, mom! Did you all see?"

"Of course we did, May, we wouldn't miss it for anything! We have also seen about your trip, so you will need to come home to get all of your documents and some clothes. And to give us all hugs before traveling all alone with Drew! That's so romantic! It kind of remembers me of my honey moon..." Now my mom was spacing out and I was sweatdropping. Now I know from whom I got this habit of spacing out...

"So, that means you're not spending Christmas and New Year with us... But it would be a shame not going on that trip, so don't worry, May, we understand."

"...Okay...?" My mom was chatting happily mostly to herself now. And I had forgotten completely about Christmas. Oh well. "See, mom, it's kinda late and I'm tired, so I'll go to bed. I'll be sure to visit you soon, ok?"

"Sure, May, see you soon! Oh, and tell Drew that he was great on the Contest, right? Good night." And she left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Drew was talking to his parents with his modern laptop, which had a web camera and a microphone.

"Hey, mom, dad."

"Hi, son, congratulations! I bet you're happy! You're the best of the best! That's my son!" His parents were rich, yes, but they were actually nice people.

"Yeah, I am. So, I'll be coming home soon, since I have to get my things ready and the plane departures from there."

"Okay, we will be waiting for you! But don't forget to bring May!" his mother winked. "She can stay here for a few days before the trip!

"I was counting on it." he answered coolly. "Well, mom and dad, I'm going to sleep, I'm pretty tired."

"Ok, son, sleep tight! See you later! Bye!"

* * *

**Well, how was it? By the way, if you ANY guesses about the city, PM me, please do not say it on the review. I´ll be sure to publish the winners. :)**

**Like it, dislike it, critics? Review**

**Grammar mistakes (I´ll fix them right away), guesses? PM**

**Thank you all!**


	3. POV s

**Yes, i warned you that the last chapter was bureaucratic. I hope you like this one better!**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter Two – POV´s

May´s POV

I woke up with this: "Hey, sleepyhead, wake up. We've got things to do, you know."

It's cold and I was sleeping comfortably and warm. Stupid Drew and his stupid waking-up-early habit. I decided to ignore him, so he said: "Well, I'm going to have breakfast and if you want to know I'll be on that Coffee Shop we saw the other day."

Now that caught my attention. As soon as he left, I got up and started to dress myself. That Coffee Shop had some delicious sweets, we had breakfast there once. Yes, I love sweets. Any kind of food actually. Yummy. And I was happily thinking about breakfast when...

"Hey, May, I think I forgot my wallet in here..."

"AHHHHHHHH, DON'T LOOK AT ME, YOU PERV!" I shouted.

"Already cursing at 7 in the morning? My, my, May, you're lucky I bear to stand you." He said, _smirking _and looking for his damned wallet.

"Of course, I was getting dressed and you _invade _my room like that! Fortunately, I was already done."

"It's _our_ room, you know. Plus, your hair still looks like crap to me."

"You really like to embarrass me, don't you? Don't you have anything better to do?" I asked, while combing my hair. I divided it into two perfect halves and decided to leave it like that. I actually don't use bandanas or anything else in my hair anymore. I decided I like it like this, it's a bit longer than before but it barely passes my shoulders.

"Now that you're looking decent, being the gentleman I am, I'll escort you to the Coffee Shop." he said and offered his arm. I rolled my eyes and decided to ignore him.

Remember that stuff the narrator said on the prologue about people changing when they grow older? Well, _some _people _don't _change. At least in maturity. I have to admit, Drew is looking waaay prettier now than before. Of course, he was already cute before, but at least he is taller now and looks more mature now. _Just _looks, I remember myself.

By the time I stopped thinking about him, we had arrived. I ordered some hot chocolate and pancakes he ordered coffee and toasts. I don't know how can he eat only that, but I was already used to it.

"So, what are we going to do?" I started conversation for a change.

"Well, my parents want me to go home already and since we must catch the plane on LaRousse, I thought you could go to your home, pack your stuff and then go to my place. My parents actually invited you to stay there a few days."

Oh, yes. I went once to his house. He said his parents wanted to meet me a long time ago, so they invited me over for New Year. I remember it like it was yesterday, they had the most beautiful fireworks there ever. It was on the same year we started travelling together, but only the two of us, so since that it's been, like, 4 years I think. Thing is his parents _loved _me, especially his mom. She seems to be a very kind woman,_ unlike _her son. Although she said he kept talking enthusiastically about me when we were younger. I remember Solidad saying something like that too, about feelings and stuff. But all these talks and yet... I haven't seen any action and...

"Earth to May. Co´mon, May, what do you think?"

"Um, what?" I snapped out of my thoughts and he sighed.

"Do you want to stay a few days at my place before the trip? It is a very simple question you know."

Ah, the nerves... "I'll pretend I didn't hear the last part. Yes, Drew, I'd like to." I said coldly outwardly.

"Well, it's settled then. I am going home tomorrow. I expect to see you there around the 13th." He seemed a bit upset since we left the Pokémon Center and even more now. Was I imagining things?

"Okay... Is there anything left to do today?"

"Pay the bill and pack our stuff at the PC."

Geez, no need to be like that... Wasn't he the one who woke me up early after all?

* * *

Drew's POV

I looked at May sleeping. She seemed very peaceful. I knew it wouldn't last long because I was going to wake her up soon. But I wish... I wish it could be like this forever. I can't complain much, because we have been travelling together for years. I remember when I was jealous of Ash because he travelled with May and I was only 12 back then. I used to give her roses and tease her a lot. Now I only tease her a lot. Poor May. Max told me once she loved the roses, and I guess he's right, women like that stuff. But I don't have excuses to give her roses anymore, since she has become a top coordinator, although I can always find excuses for teasing her. Now, to wake her up.

"Hey, sleepyhead, wake up. We've got things to do, you know." She heard me, I know, but she decided to ignore me. I frowned.

"Well, I'm going to have breakfast and if you want to know I'll be on that Coffee Shop we saw the other day." And I left the room.

I was walking peacefully on the street when I realized I had forgotten my wallet. Crap. I must go back. I hope she is still asleep.

I entered the room and whispered: Hey, May, I think I forgot my wallet in here...

Just in case she was already up. And guess what...

"AHHHHHHHH, DON'T LOOK AT ME, YOU PERV!" Great, I come back for a wallet and I have to hear this already. I _had _to tease her, she makes it hard not to like that.

"Already cursing at 7 in the morning? My, my, May, you're lucky I bear to stand you." Oh yes, my wallet. There it is.

"Of course, I was getting dressed and you _invade _my room like that! Fortunately, I was already done."

"It's _our_ room, you know. Plus, your hair still looks like crap to me." You don't expect me to say she was beautiful like that, do you? I'm still realistic, she should brush her hair.

"You really like to embarrass me, don't you? Don't you have anything better to do?" I was going to reply, but decided against it. The sooner she finished, the better. And when she finished... Now she was looking pretty.

"Now that you're looking decent, being the gentleman I am, I'll escort you to the Coffee Shop." But you actually didn't expect me to tell her that, did you? I offered my arm to her anyway, but she ignored me again. I didn't like this. I liked to tease her because she got all mad and it was funny, but now? Now she rolls her eyes or ignores me completely.

When we got to the shop, I ordered some coffee and toasts and she ordered hot chocolate and pancakes. If she were diabetic she'd be dead already.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, my parents want me to go home already and since we must catch the plane on LaRousse, I thought you could go to your home, pack your stuff and then go to my place. My parents actually invited you to stay there a few days." I replied. And I waited for her answer but she seemed to be ignoring it and I was sulking already.

"Earth to May. Co´mon, May, what do you think?"

"Um, what?" So she wasn't paying attention at all?

"Do you want to stay a few days at my place before the trip? It is a very simple question you know." I tried to joke.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear the last part. Yes, Drew, I'd like to." She answered coldly. Great, enough. "Well, it's settled then. I am going home tomorrow. I expect to see you there around the 13th." I answered coldly too.

"Okay... Is there anything left to do today?" she asked softly.

"Pay the bill and pack our stuff at the PC." So I got up and went to pay for the breakfast.

I was heading back to the PC when I heard her calling. "Drew! Wait!" I decided to wait.

"Why are you upset?"

"Do I look upset?"

"I... I think so, Drew..."

I decided to leave the subject and told her. "I was thinking and since there is nothing left to do here, I'll go home now with Flygon." She seemed a bit surprised.

"Okay... I'll guess I should go too with Gardevoir." Yeah, she was smart. She had left her Snorlax with her father at the gym since he took a liking to it and caught herself a Ralts and trained it. Personally, I think it was a good idea, since it knows Teleport and it's very elegant for contests. Max, on the other hand, had evolved his Ralts into a Gallade. Good choice for a trainer. Nevertheless, May and I still like to travel by foot, the old-fashioned way.

We arrived at the PC, packed and bid each other goodbye. She teleported and I hopped on Flygon and left. I guess I need some time to clear my thoughts.

* * *

**It seems that Drew is already feeling the symptoms of love! But it also seems that he won´t admit that anytime soon! So let´s go to the next chapter!**


	4. Separated

**And the last chapter of the day... Now you have plenty of material to judge my story so far.**

**Do I have to say it every chapter? I don´t own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter Three - Separated

May's POV

I looked around and found myself in Petalburg. I inhaled the air and stretched my arms. "It feels great being back home after such a long time, huh Gardevoir?"

"Gardevoir!" *Yes, it does!*

"I'm glad you're happy too. Come on, let's go say hello to everybody!"

"MOM, DAD, MAX! I'm home!" I shouted happily.

"Oh, Norman, she is here!" I heard a feminine voice, my mom of course. Then somebody tackled me to the floor.

"MAYYY!" A 13 years old was on top of me sitting quite happily.

"Hey, Max, I'm happy to see you too, but get off me, okay?" And fortunately he stood up and I was able to do the same.

"It seems Max is quite glad to see you, May. Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am, Mom, I'm happy to see you too."

"Hey, how's my girl doing?" I giggled and answered: "I'm fine, thanks, Dad."

"Hey, May, where is the cup? I want to see it!" Max asked with pleading eyes and I sighed. "Drew took the cup to his house." Max looked disappointed. See? I told you he would do that.

"Taking about Drew, didn't he come with you?" Mom asked.

"No, he went straight to LaRousse, and I'm going there too in a few days, since the airplane departures from there."

"I see, how are you going to go there?" Now it was dad asking, and that was a good question.

"Well, I have to figure it out yet, because I can't take my Pokémon on the trip, so I'll leave them here."

"Well, you could leave them in Drew's house, couldn't you?" Max said.

"I guess I can, but they will probably feel better here, so..."

"Don't worry, May, we will come up with something soon."

* * *

Drew's POV

Flygon and I finally arrived at LaRousse after some time of Flying. We landed at my house's garden. "Hey, Flygon, I bet you're quite tired, so why don't you take a rest?" He nodded and I returned it to its Pokéball.

I entered home, looked around and said: "Mom, Dad, I'm home." As soon as I said that, my parents came running on the stairs. As I am their only son, I guess they love it when I come home.

"My darling son, it's so good to see you!" And I found myself tightly hugged by my dear mom.

"It is a blissful event indeed." my dad said.

"You make it look like I come home once in a lifetime." I replied.

"Well, you could try to visit us more often." Mom said.

"I'll try harder, I promise. I don't know what I'll do from now on, I still have to figure it out."

"You and May." She smiled slyly.

I rolled my eyes and replied: "Yeah, mom, me and May. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to take a bath."

"Sure, Drewy, go ahead." she smiled.

* * *

May's POV

Meanwhile, I was still struggling to find an idea...

"I know, May!" Max said.

"Well, so tell me."

"I can make my Gallade teleport us three to LaRousse, and then I and he will come back." He said, adjusting his eyeglasses with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Would you do that for me?"

"Of course I would, May, if I don't, you won't be able to spend some quality time with us before travelling, will you?"

I smiled relieved. I remember when we used to fight about anything. He is such a great brother.

"Thanks, Max, you're my favorite brother." I joked.

He raised and eyebrow but replied anyway: "Yeah, your welcome."

* * *

Drew's POV

I found myself thinking at May again and quickly dismissed the thoughts, but then again, if I wanted to clear them, I'd had to think about her. Later. Right now, I should enjoy the peace of being home. And no May. And _again_ May. I'll go crazy. I really ought to distract myself, so I think I'm going to train.

* * *

May's POV

Days quickly passed by and soon it was time to leave. It was hard saying good-bye to my Pokémon, they all wanted to go with me and protect me so I had to promise I would bring a lot of fruits to try new Pokéblocks and Poffins.

During these days, I had bought some Christmas gifts to everyone. I bought Max a nice jacket to travel, I bought dad a nice case to store the gym badges and mom a necklace that had a Beautifly pendant.

Now, after doing and packing everything I needed, it was time to leave. My parents wished me a nice trip and Max and I teleported.

We looked around and knew we were in LaRousse town, with all of its buildings and stuff.

"It's a good thing you trained Gallade well, huh? He did a pretty good Teleport."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't stay here longer."

"Ok, Max, but can you please help me find Drew's house first and help me with my baggage?"

"Oh, you're right. Didn't you say you were going to buy some stuff there? Why is this so heavy?" he said while walking. Luckily, Drew's home wasn't far from where we were.

"I'm a girl, duh, I need plenty of clothes. And my bags aren't even full and... Omg, I've just realized something!" I exclaimed.

"What is it, May?"

"How am I going back home?"

"No need to worry, I'll come to fetch you. You just call me from Drew's house when you arrive and I'll come as soon as possible."

"So you won't travel before I come back?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I can wait."

"You're such a great bro, Max, I LOVE YOU!" I would have tackled him on the floor if we weren't on the middle of the street.

"I love you too, sis, and by the way, we're here."

"Thanks, Max, see you soon!" And he and his beloved Pokémon teleported back. Did I mention Max took care of him since he was a Ralts? And he couldn't even capture it back then. Such a cute story! Oh, concentrate yourself, May.

So I knocked on the door and soon somebody opened it...

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon! (I hope)**

**And please, review!**


	5. Traveling

**Hello, dear readers! Sorry for not updating so soon, but I was at the beach... Summer vacation rules! Anyway...**

**Yellow Champion already knows the city of the story! Cookies for her! But then again, she´s brazilian, so it was easier, because I didn´t give the best hints yet...**

**Oh, yeah, the disclaimer. I don´t own Pokémon!**

* * *

Chapter Four – Traveling

May's POV

When the door opened, I couldn't even breathe. Not because I was seeing something terrible or because of Drew, but because his mother was _way _too friendly. Let me explain, she barely saw me and was already hugging me to death.

"Oh, May, it's so good to see you, young lady!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Hayden." I managed to say.

"Now, don't be so formal, dear, you can call me Victoria, remember?" Indeed, I remembered that, she said the same thing when I came to visit once.

"Yes, Mrs. Victoria." I smiled. Drew is normally so collected with people... I'd say he was adopted since he doesn't act anything like his parents, but they have green hair and eyes too, so...

"Hello, May, how are you doing?" Mr. Hayden shook my hand.

"I'm fine, Mr. Hayden, and how are you?" I replied politely.

"I'm doing well, but you call me Allan, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Allan."

"Now, Drew, dear, come here and help May with her luggage." Meanwhile Drew was going down the stairs. That's right. Did I mention it? Drew lived in a huge house with two floors and a huge garden. Pretty nice, huh? However, their house was quite cozy. "And then-" she kept talking "-you two can go hang around the garden a bit while I prepare dinner, okay?" It was dinner time already? I checked my Pokétch (which I bought while I competed on the Wallace cup in Sinnoh) and saw that it was 6 pm already. I guess they liked to have dinner early.

"Come on, May, I'll take you to the guest's room." Drew said.

Up the stairs and there we were. The walls were painted in a soft blue and the room had a wardrobe, a mirror and a bed. It was quite simple and I liked it. I started unpacking a few clothes, only the ones I would use while staying at Drew's house and noticed that Drew was leaning against the doorframe watching me. I also noticed that he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt I gave him on his last birthday. Black is definitively his color, he looks cute in it. Yeah, I admit it, but it's not like I'm going to tell _him_ this. Instead, I said: "What are you looking at?" and he replied: "You."

"So you're admitting you find me interesting, huh?" I smirked.

"I just don't have anything better to look at in this room." he said nonchalantly.

I frowned. I didn't have any comebacks. I thought I was going to take him by surprise... So I just changed the subject: "I'm done, let's go." and he simply nodded. I wonder what's his problem, I mean, he didn't tease me for losing the argument.

They had a gorgeous garden. I think that's why Drew loves roses since he was a kid. They had a lot of rosebushes and other flowers and trees planted. But definitively rosebushes were the preferred in this house. Unfortunately, it was winter, so there were no flowers and all the Pokémon were inside, happy and warm. I don't why on earth his mom told us to hang in the garden, since it was very cold outside. But at least there were no clouds to be seen on the sky, so we could see the stars, the full-moon...

I walked a bit around the garden and became bored (and cold) quickly so I decided to sit on a bench, next to Drew. He seemed bored a lot, so I tried to make conversation.

"It's so cold, isn't it?" I started.

"Very." was his answer. Nice. At least he heard me.

"So... Are you hungry yet?"

"Actually, not much." Whoa, three words. We're improving.

"Any ideas why your mom told us to hang around here in the cold?" I asked playfully.

"Probably it's because we wouldn't disturb her in here." He answered still not looking at me. I frowned. What is his problem?

"Am I disturbing you?" I asked, indignant. And he finally looked at me, a bit worried I think.

"I didn't mean you to think that, May." His face became closer. "Actually, I..." He put a hand on my shoulder and stared deeply at my eyes. I blushed. I don't recall a single time where we were in such compromising position. At least one where he looked troubled like now. So I decided to lean a little bit closer too and closed my eyes. I felt him even closer and then...

"Drewy, May, dinner is ready!" his mom shouted from the kitchen. Drew sighed and left. And me... Ohh, I can't breathe again.

* * *

Days passed and soon it was time to catch the plane. By now Drew was back to his normal state. And men say we, women, have mood swings. Really...

Now, we already have done our check-in and I'm looking for some books to read during the flight. Drew has his laptop, so he will probably use it. (And I might borrow it during these weeks eventually, tee hee.) This book stuff was Drew's idea, you know. I've actually never traveled by plane. Never needed to. So I don't know what to expect, but it is a bit scary to know that we'll travel hours and hours above the ocean. Drew also said that I might get airsick. I'm starting to get a bit nervous...

"Cut it, May." I looked around only to find that it was Drew who talked.

"Cut what?"

"I know you're nervous. I've seen you before contests a lot and you're looking the same."

"Can't I be nervous in peace?"

"Nopes. There's no need to worry."

"Well, it was _you_ who _scared_ me talking about the trip. What if I get sick?"

"Then just get some sleep."

"What if I get bored?"

"Read some books, magazines, whatever."

"What if the airplane falls?" Yeah, I was getting dramatic. He looked seriously at me, flicked his hair and replied: "The plane probably won't fall. And then again, no need to fear, I'll be with you, May."

And somehow... That was enough for me.

* * *

Soon, it was boarding time. As soon as we found our seats I claimed the one by the window so Drew got the one in the middle. As soon as the plane took off I started reading a book. After a while I got bored, so I decided to stretch my legs a bit. After that I decided to read a magazine. Then... MAN, WHAT A BORING TRIP! We still have hours and hours to go. So I decided to bother Drew since he wouldn't lend me his laptop.

"Hey, Drew?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored." I answered sweetly. "So I decided to bother you." And immediately he came up with something. "I have an idea. Let's play a game." I looked at him eagerly and he smirked and said: "The first who talks loses." I pouted and replied: "You're no fun." And decided to sleep.

I woke up to find out that I was sleeping comfortably on Drew's shoulder.

"Good morning, May." I looked at him with a sleepy-shocked face.

"Is it morning already?"

"In fact, no, I was just kidding."

"Great, this trip will last forever." I said.

"And don't forget this is only the one to São Paulo, we have to catch our connection then." He added.

"You really cheered me up now, you know?" I sulked.

"Don't worry, the other flight is shorter, 2 hours at the most."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, _unlike _you, I make some research before going to foreign countries. For example, I found out that the city we're going to is the capital of one of Brazil's twenty seven states, including the federal district." Now he was talking in his normal superior way. In other words, being a jerk. Great.

"Why would I want to know that?"

"Well, I understand if your brain isn't able to bear so much information..." Ugh, he frustrates me. "But being the generous person I am, I'll let you borrow my laptop so you can learn something useful." And as soon as he gave it to me, I started playing some games.

* * *

The rest of that flight was OK, I played, slept a lot (but on a pillow now), ate, listened to music, talked to Drew... And luckily for us, the plane didn't fall. And we didn't have to wait a lot to catch the connection. That or the organizers planned the whole thing quite well. Except for the not-falling thing. Well, you get the idea. And as Drew predicted (or researched) the other flight was quite shorter indeed. Well, I guess anything would be shorter compared to the first one. Anyway, we're almost there, I can see the island, some bridges and the sea of course... Although I've had enough of seeing the sea from the airplane. I wonder how Drew could be so relaxed during the flight and not complaining.

"Hey, Drew, did you come to Brazil before?"

"No, but dad came a few times. He didn't take me with him here. Only to nearer countries. And we don't do much business here anyway."

"Oh, but did your dad come here?"

"Nope, only São Paulo. It is Brazil's biggest city, you know, often mistaken as its capital too."

"I see." I decided to leave the subject since I clearly don't know much and he'll probably start bothering me with that knowledge stuff _again_. We're landing anyway.

"Senhores passageiros, esperamos que tenham tido um vôo agradável. Agradecemos a escolha da nossa companhia. O tempo está ensolarado e a temperatura é de 28 graus Celsius. Por favor, mantenham os cintos afivelados até que a aeronave esteja parada." That was some feminine voice I heard, but obviously I didn't understand anything since it was in Portuguese. Then she started talking again. "Dear passengers, we hope you had a pleasant flight. We thank you for choosing our company. The weather is sunny and the temperature is of 28 Celsius degrees. Please keep you seatbelts fastened until the aircraft stops moving." Now I understood _something. _That was some terrible English, seriously, I wonder if the other tourists here were able to understand something.

"Hey, Drew, did you understand what she said?"

"She said something about 'sunny weather', '28 degrees' and 'keep the seatbelts fastened'."

"28 degrees!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's Celsius, May. So that means..." he started to calculate something. "... 82,4 Fahrenheit degrees."

"Oh." Was all I was able to come up with.

"Come on, May, let's get our baggage."

We got our baggage and as agreed there was a guy with a paper written "Mr. Andrew Hayden and Ms. May Maple" on it waiting for us. He then took us to the hotel by car and that was some other trip, it took about an hour to get there.

Now, looking at the hotel, the beach and with some stuff yet to do before getting to our room, I can only think about one thing...

I'm starving.

* * *

**Well, I tried to make it funnier and give a lot of details this time. You probably noticed that. I hope you liked it! And I´ll try to update soon, but, really, sorry if I don´t. **

**Please review, and hey, don´t forget to take the challenge, come on, guys. =))**


End file.
